Uh, Oh, the Mistletoe
by quiethearted
Summary: Miranda, Cruella and Andy attend a Christmas function.


Miranda/Andrea/Cruella - Under a mistletoe at a christmas gala. And it outs the three of them. –michi6877

. ?thread=15739516#t15739516

 **Uh, oh, the mistletoe!**

At three different places in the vast ballroom, three different women held court in her own way. Miranda, as usual, stood in one area, allowing the movers and shakers to come to her to pay homage to the Queen of Fashion. She smiled her fake half-smile as she air-kissed this, that or the other person whose name she never bothered to remember on her own, hence the reason she was always flanked by one or more assistants.

Across the room to Miranda's left, Cruella DeVil stalked from group to group, laughing her bone-chilling cackle and looking for all the world as if she sought a stake of holly to jab into some unsuspecting partygoer's heart. She had been admonished repeatedly to behave and Miranda supposed that for Cruella just looking as if she sought the stake WAS behaving. Misbehaving would be actually finding and using the implement. It was only the sight earlier in the evening of Andréa in the gown she was currently sporting and the firm threat of that being as close as Cruella would come to treasures beneath that finally persuaded their wild-eyed companion to promise she would make every effort to be the perfect party guest. Miranda supposed that Cruella was keeping her oath as there had been no sign of blood-drenched guests fleeing from that area of the ballroom. Now if only Cruella could maintain that record until the end of the evening.

Unfortunately, this was not to be one of Miranda's drive-by appearances. Both she and Cruella were obligated to ninety minutes of this torture, their just sentence for nefarious deeds as determined by one Andréa Sachs. Miranda could understand Cruella's punishment. She had, after all, re-routed Andréa's parents' flight to Iceland. Her excuse that she wanted to insure they had a white Christmas did not go over well with Andréa at all. What Miranda could not comprehend was why she had to share in that punishment. She had taken no active part in the event - merely forgetting to alter the flight plan, or mentioning the discrepancy to Andréa once she had discovered it, should not be a punishable offense. It had been merely appropriate planning to ensure a happy holiday free of potential in-laws who did not like either her or Cruella. Since neither potential in-laws, nor the rest of the world for that matter, were aware of their relationship with Andréa, the presence of HIM AND HER ELDER SACHS would only have served as a guaranteed that Cruella and herself would not see Andréa until after the holiday, which was entirely unacceptable for their first Christmas as a couple, or a threesome, however one wished to label it.

Inexorably, Miranda's eyes were drawn to the source of her thoughts. Across the room and to the right, her Andréa sat upon a stool at one corner of the ostentatious overly-long bar that Irv insisted upon. Her glittering red gown had a plunging neckline and a side slit that reached almost to her hip, leaving a long length of slender leg, ending in gleaming red stilettos on display, which explained the churning sea of men and women vying for position around her. That Andréa could handle the situation Miranda did not doubt; however, such knowledge didn't prevent the low growl from emanating from her throat. She didn't notice her assistants step back at the sound, nor did she realize when they both huddled to one side of her as a deeper, more vicious growl sounded beside her.

"Would it be deemed as misbehaving if I was careful to only draw blood without requiring actual stitches?" Cruella ask, clicking the diamond-studded tips of her gloves together. "I can promise only to leave the thinnest of scars."

Inwardly wishing to cheer Cruella on, outwardly Miranda gave the tiniest of sighs. "Definitely misbehaving more's the pity. Altercations of any form are expressly forbidden. Otherwise, I would have already supplied the verbal equivalent of the physical actions you're entertaining. To that herd of sycophants, Andréa is single-."

"And beautiful," Cruella broke in.

"Yes," Miranda acknowledged. "And intelligent."

"Gorgeous."

"Personable."

"Sexy."

"Accomplished."

"Ours!" Cruella snarled as she suddenly began to move in the direction of where Andréa now stood, backed into the corner beside the bar by a large, young man who was gesturing up at a sprig of what Miranda assumed to be mistletoe over Andréa's head.

Eyes narrowing and lips pressed together tightly, Miranda quickly came apace with Cruella. The crowd parted, no one desiring to impede the progress of two highly irate fashion queens who were sufficiently frightening enough to loosen bladders while in a pleasant mood. As the two stalked forward, a wave of silence followed behind. The steady click of Cruella's fingertips added an agitated counterpoint to the sharp clack of stilettos on marble.

Andréa's look of concern morphed into a smug grin as her eyes met those of her personal cavalry over the young man's shoulder. He turned with a wince when Cruella's fingers bit sharply into the shoulder she grasped with whitened knuckles. Seeing that he was one of the new young design students that was seeking an internship with _Runway_ , Miranda allowed a shark-like smile to curl her lips.

"I believe your attentions are proving less than welcome," she advised in her softest tones.

Clearly oblivious to the warning signs, he straightened his tie, confident of his own attractiveness, and shrugged off Cruella's grasp. "I believe that's up to Andy to decide," he offered pleasantly.

"No, no, you misunderstand," Miranda began.

"Andy is ours," Cruella finished, brandishing her claws which flashed and glittered in the light.

"We don't particularly like anyone infringing upon her," Miranda added.

"Don't like it. At. All," Cruella agreed, baring her teeth threateningly.

The young man chuckled nervously. "Emancipation happened a long time ago. No one owns anyone these days."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," Andréa joined the conversation. "They own me, heart, body, and soul. Just as I own them both."

Cruella preened in pleasure. "Yes! I'm owned by the two most beautiful women in the world. I answer only to them," Cruella advised, clacking the fingertips of both hands together meaningfully. "Which is the only reason I haven't separated you from your brain." She smirked as he reflexively lifted a hand to his head. "Not that one." She nodded toward his belt buckle. "That one. The one you made this disastrous decision with. Now go away before I change my mind and decide having them mad at me is worth the pleasure of damaging you significantly." She laughed evilly as he blanched and hurried away.

"Cruella, that's not behaving," Andréa admonished as she grasped the lethally clawed hands in hers.

"I fail to see how a little friendly advice can be considered misbehaving," Cruella responded with a sniff.

"I concur." Miranda supported her lover. "Enough of this. I can think of something entirely more pleasant to occupy us at the moment." She gave a significant nod to the mistletoe which hovered above Andréa.

Andréa bit her lower lip. "Are you sure, Miranda? You're the one with the most to lose after all."

"That became very apparent when I was forced to watch that Neanderthal paw my lover. No one has the right to touch you with impunity save Cruella and myself. I believe it's time to make that unquestionably clear to the masses," Miranda stated.

"Especially if you're going to keep wearing THAT," Cruella nodded at Andréa's revealing gown, "outside of the house, which I sincerely hope you will," she finished as she brushed her knuckles on the small square of skin just below Andréa's cleavage which was revealed by the low cut neckline.

"You're a bad, bad woman, Cruella DeVil," Andréa accused, as she curled her arms around Cruella's long pale neck. "Always wanting everyone else to covet what's yours. "

"Yes!" Cruella crowed in delight. "But they can't have you. Only Miranda and I can. They can only look and envy us!"

"Really, Cruella," Miranda huffed, rolling her eyes.

Andréa' reached out one arm to encircle Miranda's neck as well and pulled her into the circle of her embrace with Cruella. "And you, so possessive you don't even want anyone else to look my way. How do I keep you both happy?" She asked before pressing her lips first to Miranda's and then to Cruella's.

Miranda growled low and deep. "Then a compromise," she offered. "They may look, but the first person who dares to touch I'm letting Cruella off her leash with impunity."

"I'm getting a leash?" Cruella asked excitedly. "When? Do I get to help pick out the collar?"

Miranda shook her head, more amused than upset by their lover's altered reality.

"If you want a leash and collar, you shall have one, Darling," Miranda assured her with a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe something in black diamonds with a white diamond trim," Andréa mused. "We wouldn't want to disrupt your personal style."

"Oh, thank you, my loves!" Cruella whooped before crushing her lips to first Miranda and then Andréa in a soul deep kiss that relayed clearly her deep devotion and commitment, and not just to the recipients of her affections, as evidenced by the startled gasps and murmured comments which ran the length of the room.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," Miranda promised. "I think it would make a wonderful Christmas gift for you." She drew each of her lovers into her arms in turn and explored their mouths leisurely and thoroughly.

Andréa grinned at them and chuckled. "I think you two have just stomped your way out of the closet with fanfare and trumpets sounding," she teased.

"As befits the Queen of Fashion," Cruella responded with an elegant nod to Miranda.

"And you, my darling, simply do everything as loudly as possible," Miranda teased, smiling softly at Cruella to take the sting from her words.

"Quite right," Cruella agreed with an emphatic nod. "Now, may we please go home so I can spend the rest of the night doing the things I like most as loudly as I can?"

Andréa laughed joyously. "Well, you still have thirty minutes to go on your punishment, but I can think of a few ways to administer it at home."

"Does it involve Hermes scarves and forced voyeurism?" Cruella asked gleefully, before Miranda clamped a hand over her mouth.

"They can know that we're together," Miranda admonished her, "but not what we actually DO together."

"But they'd be sooooo envious!" Cruella crowed in delight.

Miranda pretended to consider the thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm sure they would be," she agreed. "However, it might also serve to make them more aggressive towards our Andréa."

Cruella snarled and whirled around to glare at their audience fiercely. Turning back to her lovers, she lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper. "There will be NO talking about our sex life in public. None, nada, zip, zilch, zero. Am I understood?"

Miranda and Andréa agreed, each biting back a smile.

"Let's go home," Miranda said. Linking her arms with her lovers', she led them through the crowd which once again moved to make room. Some stared in shock, others shook their heads in disgust and still others gave cheery thumbs' up. None were acknowledged by Miranda. They simply did not matter in the world created with and for the two women she loved beyond all others, save her children. For now Miranda's thoughts tripped back and forth between images of liberating Andréa from that dress and the perfect design for Cruella's collar. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
